lo eres todo para mi
by Nico Sora
Summary: Tai sabe que es imposible que Sora le ame porque segun el ella solo le considera su "mejor amigo" pero sera cierto eso? entra y descubrelo -


Lo eres todo para mí.

Un dolor de cabeza insoportable y después…¡UNA FIESTA!

PIRI PIRURI PIRURIPIRURIPIRURI!

Me desperté con el sonido de mi móvil

-DIGA!-dije malhumorado ya que era de mañana y estábamos en vacaciones y las vacaciones significa levantarse tarde por lo menos para mi Taichi Yagami

-SOY SORA Y NO GRITES!

-POR QUE!?

-PORQUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA!

-y que esperabas si te bebiste tu solita cuatro cajas de cerveza

-yo ya se pero eso no viene a cuento te quería invitar a una fiesta que hece mi madre

Por que necesito acompañante y quien mejor que tu así no me siento incomoda como solo eres mi mejor a migo no pasa nada

-claro pero tendré que ir trajeado?

-of course

-esta bien iré pero por ti

-muchas gracias es a las 5:00

-OK nos vemos entonces

-bye bye

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza pero sobretodo sentía como si me hubieran clavado un puñal y se hubiera hecho una herida que no dejaba de sangrar

"yo ya se pero eso no viene a cuento te quería invitar a una fiesta que hece mi madre

Por que necesito acompañante y quien mejor que tu así no me siento incomoda como solo eres mi mejor a migo no pasa nada "

"y quien mejor que tu así no me siento incomoda como solo eres mi mejor amigo no pasa nada"

"como solo eres mi mejor amigo no pasa nada"

"no pasa nada"

"solo mi mejor amigo"

Paso aburrida la tarde y con esas palabras en la cabeza hasta que eran la cinco menos veinte entonces

-hermano me voy –dijo kari

-a donde?

-e quedado con un chico

-un chico donde como se llama quien es a donde vais y por que no me lo habías dicho-dije alarmado ya que cuando se trata de mi hermana soy muy protector

-hay da igual déjame es muy buen chico es educado con las profesoras saca 10s en el colegio y es fuerte y guapo es perfecto

-te acompaño

-pero no p-la interrumpí

-te acompaño

-esta bien espera tu no habías quedado con Sora

-si..

"solo mi mejor amigo"

-sora…. puede esperar

Ya estábamos con el chico con el que kari había quedado

-kari quien es este-dijo el chico

-el es m –la volví a interrumpir

-soy su hermano

-ya veo encantado soy Daisuke (no se me ocurre ningún apellido xd)

-yo Taichi, mira tengo prisa así que solo te voy a decir una cosita y me salto lo demás tócale un pelo a mi hermana y te rompo el cuello queda clamo

-si..

-pues eso como el agua de claro

-si…

-Tai ya basta

-vale vale

Después me fui corriendo a mi casa a cambiarme para irme a la de Sora

RIN RIN RIN RIN

-su timbre suena como el teléfono de mi casa je jeje-me reí-de que tontadas me río

-Tai!-se abrió la puerta allí estaba Sora con su precioso vestido de color naranja como su pelo y unos guantes blancos se veía preciosa como una rosa pero entonces…

"solo mi mejor amigo"

-he dicho Tai!

-a si, te ves preciosa

-gracias pero no me gusta este vestido

-pues a mi me encanta

RIN RIN RIN

-Sora ve a abrir la puerta –dijo su madre

-en seguida pero por que todo el rato yo si tu eres la anfitriona

-porque quiero presumir de hija

-si sobretodo con este vestido

-si te ves mi bien hija verdad Tai?

-si esta preciosa con ese vestido

-al grano –los ojos de la señora takenouchi se volvieron estrellas-quien te gusta el vestido a mi hija

-a que viene eso señora takenouchi

-se te ve en la cara jujuju!

-pero…que… seguro que no ha bebido ponche antes e empezar la fiesta?

-no, alo mejor te corresponde

"solo mi mejor amigo"

-no creo…

La fiesta transcurrió muy aburrida la gente me decía: "que mono" me hartaba ya de escuchar esa frase cuando otra persona la cambio

-que bien tu hija se va a casar con este chico parece muy bueno y es muy mono-dijo una señora bastante mayor y después se dirigió a mi- tu te vas a casar con Sora harías muy buena pareja la has elegido bien es muy guapa

-pero que dice seño..-la madre de Sora me tapo la boca y dijo:

CLARO QUE SI!

Arto de oír tontadas me fui para donde estaba Sora estaba en el balcón

Le lleve un vaso de agua que ya había tenido bastante con las cervezas de ayer

Flashback____________________________

RIN RIN RIN

-Matt que haces aquí con toda esa cerveza-dijo Sora alarmada

-tienes que esconderla por fis somos amigos o no –dijo Matt mas alarmado que sora

Mientras todo esto sucedía yo estaba en el baño

Pirurirupiruripirururi

-mi móvil-dijo sora

-OLA!!!!! Voy para allá que me he dejado unos documentos me los podrías ir buscando esos del proyecto

-si

-pues búscalos es para no perder tiempo

-por supuesto

A partir de ahí Sora y Matt se bebieron todas las cervezas bino su madre copio el papel y se fue y yo no salí del baño no por que no quisiera beber si no porque me quede encerrado

Fin del Flashback__________________________________

-toma te e traído agua

-gracias Tai

Cuando le fui a dar el vaso se me callo el suelo

-lo siento..-le dije

-no da igual voy a por un trapo-dijo se dio media vuelta pero al intentar andar Sora se resbalo con el agua

-cuidado-grite sin pisar yo lo mojado para no resbalar y la agarre por la cintura quedando así su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía podía sentir su respiración sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que en ese momento se me olvido eso que tanto me había atormentado "solo mi mejor amigo" y justo entonces cuando sus labios y los míos se iban a fundir en uno solo fue cuando……

CONTINUARA

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic es el primer que hago y esperen el segundo capi

dejen muchos reviews ^-^


End file.
